Card Captor Tania
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Una chica llega del Futuro para darle una advertencia a Sakura y a Tomoyo, que es lo que sucedera...


Card Captor Sakura.

Card Captor Tania.

Nota:  
Esta historia se ubica después de la segunda película, cuando crean a la Carta Esperanza.

Eriol lucía muy preocupado, ni siquiera había probado los alimentos que Nakuru le había traído, su mirada era perdida y su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza, aun cuando intentara ocultarla con su habitual y cálida sonrisa.  
- No cree que debería haberles contado un poco más acerca de la chica, Eriol… - exclamó el pequeño guardián preocupado por su dueño.  
- Eriol sabe lo que hace, además ella no vino desde muy lejos para hacer algo malo – esta vez fue Nakuru, su fiel "sirviente", la que respondió por su señor  
Eriol solo asintió, lucía una mirada muy pensativa en su rostro, sabía que lo que había hecho traería problemas, pero no para la Cazadora de Cartas o sus seres cercanos.

Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban esperando en el aeropuerto de Tokio la llegada de una chica, de las que Eriol les había hablado muy poco.  
- ¿Al menos te dijo como era ella, Tomoyo?  
Pregunto Sakura con mucha curiosidad, no era normal que Eriols se contactara con ellas con tanta urgencia, además por su tono de voz se escuchaba preocupado y mucho; Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué raro?, Eriol nunca suele ser así, menos contigo… - Sakura miró alegremente a Tomoyo.  
Sakura esbozo una mirada pícara en su rostro, la cual dirigió a su mejor amiga, esta se preocupo un poco, pero al recordar somo era su amiga se tranquilizo.  
- Aun se siguen escribiendo por carta, verdad.  
Tomoyo sonrió al recordar a su amor a la distancia, Eriol Hiragizawa, el joven mago que había metido en grandes problemas a su amiga y que a ella le había robado el corazón.  
- Carta, E-mail, telegramas, nos llamamos por teléfono y hasta por el chat. - exclamó Tomoyo muy alegre.  
- ¿Te ha dicho Eriol cuando viene a visitarnos?  
- Por ahora espera a que las clases de la Profesora Misuki terminen, para poder venir con todos.  
- Tendrás que avisarme con tiempo, para poder acordar con Shaoran y Meiling que vengan el mismo día…  
Pero la plática de las dos niñas fue interrumpida por el desfile de pasajeros que acaban de llegar, Sakura se esforzaba por buscar entre los pasajeros a la chica mencionada por Eriol, aunque su descripción había sido muy vaga, la ventaja que tenían era que el vuelo que habían estado esperando era en su mayoría de extranjeros, así que sería muy fácil encontrar a una chica con rasgos japoneses.  
- Si tan solo supiéramos como es ella nos ayudaría un poco.  
Dijo Sakura tratando de ver a todos los pasajeros, para su mala suerte otra puerta se abrió y llegaron aun más pasajeros provenientes de otro vuelo, esta vez del interior de Osaka..  
- Creo que es ella, Sakura…  
Tomoyo apunto a la única chica del grupo de pasajeros, tenía doce años, era casi de la misma estatura que las dos niñas, sus ojos eran morados y muy expresivos, su cabello le llegaba hasta poco más la altura del cuelo, rizado y oscuro, además su piel era tan blanca como la de Eriol y Tomoyo, usaba unos anteojos iguales a los de Eriol y por la canción que entonaba, se podría decir que tenía una voz tan linda como la de Tomoyo.  
- ¡Aquí!  
Sakura comenzó a hacer todo tipo de señales para llamar su atención, por esta se dio cuenta del alboroto y dejo da cantar al fijarse en quien la llamaba.  
- ¡Sakura!  
Grito muy alegre la chica aun desde el otro extremo del enorme salón.  
- ¿Cómo sabe que me llamo así? - preguntó muy curiosa Sakura.  
- Viene de casa de Eriol, tal vez el les enseño una fotografía tuya… - respondió Tomoyo tranquilamente, Sakura asintió.  
- ¡Ven, te estábamos esperando! - grito Sakura.  
- ¡Allá voy!  
Le contesto la chica con un grito, Tomoyo solo pudo sonreír al ver a su mejor amiga aun manteniendo una conversación con su invitada a puros gritos; luego de abrirse paso entre la multitud de gente que llegaba y la que se iba, logró por fin saludarlas.  
- Hola, me llamo Tania. - habló la recién llegada estrechando la mano de Sakura.  
- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes decirme Sakura.  
Tania lucía muy feliz de conocer a Sakura, tanto que esbozo una sonrisa sin darse cuenta al estrechar la mano de esta.  
- I ella es mi mejor amiga…  
Tania volteo a ver a la otra chica que estaba acompañando a Sakura y al reconocerla.  
- To… Tomoyo…  
Dijo Tania entre lágrimas, luego salto a abrazarla, haciendo que Tomoyo resbalara, por lo que tuvieron que terminar el abrazo en el suelo.  
- Hoe…

Hoe – Ya saben, es esa expresión que Sakura siempre usa, más o menos como el "oro" de Kenshin Himura.

- No te lastimaste Tomoyo…  
Dijo Sakura extendiéndole una mano a Tomoyo, Tania se separo de inmediato muy apenada y sin saber como explicar su conducta.  
- Perdón, no pude contenerme.  
Dijo muy sonrojada la niña, luego le extendió la mano a Tomoyo para ayudar a levantarse.  
- Perdóname por favor… mamita…  
- Ma… ¡MAMÁ!  
Gritó Sakura muy sorprendida atrayendo la atención de todos en el aeropuerto, Tomoyo solo se disculpo con los presentes de la manera más cordial, luego le dirigió una mirada sería a la recién llegada.  
- Hablaremos en mi casa…  
Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura quedaron estupefactas ante esta declaración, era verdad que la recién llegada se parecía mucho a Tomoyo, pero al punto de llamarla mamá, algo más había oculto y quizás esa era la causa de la preocupación de Eriol.

Más tarde ya en la gran Mansión Daidouji, más exactamente en la Habitación de Tomoyo, ya más calmadas y sin tantos espectadores, procedieron a continuar la presentación desde donde se había quedado.  
- ¿La llamaste mamá?  
Pregunto Sakura aun sin salir de su asombro, la niña se sonrojo.  
- S… si… - Dijo casi con un suspiro.  
- ¿Vienes del futuro, verdad?  
Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, tanto Sakura como Tania se sorprendieron de la pregunta de Tomoyo.  
- Sí, como supiste… - pregunto Tania animadamente.  
- Simple, por algo soy tu madre - bromeo Tomoyo.  
- Tomoyo…  
- Mamá…  
Tomoyo solo puso su mano sobre su boca para reír.  
- Si vienes del futuro Tania, nos podrías decir que haces aquí y como llegaste.  
Tania tomo aire.  
- Vine aquí en una misión - dijo seriamente la niña.  
- ¿Misión?  
- ¿Qué misión hija?  
Preguntaron las dos chicas intrigadas.  
- Una misión para salvar a mi madre…  
Dijo Tania muy sería.  
- ¿A tu madre?, o sea a Tomoyo.  
- ¿Salvar…me?  
Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo estaban asombradas por lo que Tania les había contado.  
- Si, verán, mi madre murió hace una semana de una enfermedad que la había aquejado cerca de quince años, mi padre, Eriol Hiraguizawa…  
Al escuchar este nombre, Tomoyo se sonrojo.  
- Lo sabía, tú y Eriol… Felicidades Tomoyo.  
Dijo alegremente Sakura, ahora era Tania la confundida.  
- Ejem.  
Sakura guardó la compostura.  
- Perdón.  
Dijo Sakura sonrojada, Tomoyo solo rió.  
- No hay cuidado, como les dije, mi padre Eriol, antiguamente conocido como el Mago Clow, logró descubrir como y cuando se enfermo mi madre de aquella extraña enfermedad que cobro su vida…  
- I tu estas aquí para impedir eso… - Tania solo asintió.  
- Pero como viajaste en el tiempo hija, fue acaso con ayuda de las cartas de Sakura - pregunto Tomoyo.  
- Sí, con ayuda de las Cartas de tía Sakura, mi prima Sakura y yo pensábamos viajar al pasado, pero…  
Tania no logró terminar ya que fue interrumpida.  
- Espera, escuche claramente que me llamaste tía. - pregunto Sakura.  
- Sí, tu versión futura me pidió que te llamara así… - respondió Tania ligeramente sonrojada.  
- Entiendo eso, pero luego dijiste… ¿Qué pensabas viajar con tu prima Sakura? - pregunto Sakura confundida.  
- La Sakura de la que hable, es mi prima, tu hija e hija del tío Shaoran.  
Ahora Sakura era la sonrojada.  
- ¡Sakura! - rió Tomoyo.  
- Mi… mi hija… y de Shaoran. - Sakura estaba muy sonrojada.  
- ¿Le pasa algo a la tía Sakura, mamá? - pregunto Tania visiblemente preocupada.  
- No es nada. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
Sakura lucía visiblemente perdida en sus fantasías o quizás aun seguía en shock antes esta increíble revelación.  
- Mejor prosigue con tu historia, Tania. - Tania asintió.  
- Pero se presentaron ciertos inconvenientes y mi prima Sakura, tuvo que quedarse cuidando a su hermanita…  
Sakura despertó de su fantasía sorprendió de escuchar esto.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Sakura casi gritando. - ¡Otra hija! -  
Dijo Sakura nerviosa.  
- Felicidades Sakura.  
Dijo Tomoyo entre risas.  
- ¿Qué tiene que tengas dos hijas, tía Sakura?  
Pregunto Tania confundida.  
- Tienes en total tres hijos…  
Sakura casi cae en Shock nuevamente al escuchar esta declaración.  
- Tre… tres…  
Tomoyo comenzó a reír.  
- Prosigue hija, Sakura se repondrá pronto…  
Dijo Tomoyo entre risas.  
- Lo que digas mamá, mi padre me dio la fecha exacta, con ayuda de las Cartas Retorno y Esperanza, estoy aquí intentado salvarte…  
La mirada de Tania era ahora muy triste, tanto que no pudo evitar llorar por más que intentara contenerse, varias lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla, Tomoyo tan solo paso su mano por la mejilla de Tania y las secó.  
- No llores hija, aun estoy aquí, además tienes a Esperanza, la Carta Sakura más poderosa de todas. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, esto le dio ánimos a Tania.  
- Es verdad Tania, recuerda, mientras tengas la Esperanza de tu parte, no habrá nada que no puedas hacer. - Sakura abrazo a Tania.  
- Gracias. - exclamo Tania muy feliz, Luego sacó una especie de cápsula.  
- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Sakura confundida.  
- Es tu medicina, mamá… - Tania le dio la cápsula a Tomoyo.  
- ¿Medicina? - pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida.  
- Si, no es posible evitar que contraigas esa terrible enfermedad, pero si te la tomas, estarás protegida y no te sucederá nada… por favor mamá… tómala… - Tania suplico entre lágrimas.  
- No llores, por favor - Tomoyo se tomo la cápsula que le había dado Tania.  
- Listo, tu misión ha terminado con éxito, no esta feliz, Tania. -  
Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, Tania comenzó a llorar aun más que antes.  
- ¿Dije algo malo? - pregunto Sakura confundida.  
- Pasa algo malo, Tania. - Tomoyo abrazo a su hija para consolarla.  
- No te he dicho toda la verdad, mamá… - empezó a llorar Tania - No falleciste una semana antes de que viajara… -  
Tomoyo soltó a Tania.  
- Falleciste una semana después de que yo naciera…  
Tania comenzó a desaparecer.  
- Tania…  
Dijo Tomoyo asustada.  
- Si mamita, cuando cumpliste catorce años, enfermaste muy seriamente, los doctores solo te daban dos años de vida máximo…  
Tania soltó una lágrima.  
- Por lo que mi padre, decidió llevarte a Inglaterra para cuidarte allá, fue durante una noche, que decidieron tenerme y yo…  
Tania se volvía cada vez más translucida.  
- Yo fui la culpa que murieras antes de tiempo mamá…  
Tomoyo abrazó fuertemente a Tania, como para evitar que se fuera de su lado; Sakura veía la escena horrorizada.  
- Si jamás te hubieras enfermado, jamás me hubieras tenido… y jamás hubieras muerto mamita…  
Tania se separo de Tomoyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- No entendí cuando papá me dijo que tu diste tu vida por mi, pero ahora que hago esto, lo comprendo muy bien…  
Ya solo se podía ver una ligera estela de la joven Tania.  
- Siempre te querré mamita…  
Tania desapareció en el aire, Tomoyo cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando su perdida, Sakura tan solo podía intentar consolar a su amiga, sin éxito.

Una fría sensación recorrió la espalda del joven heredo de Clow, era una clara señal de que lo que había presentido, había sucedido al fin, una ligera lagrima recorrió el rostro del joven, por suerte para él, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon se habían retirado a sus habitaciones por lo que no lo vieron llorar.  
- Tania. - Eriol suspiro - Diste tu vida por tu madre, no creo que haya un gesto más noble… mi preciosa hija…  
Eriol suspiro largamente y luego de tranquilizarse, tomo un libro de encima de su biblioteca y procedió a escribir en el.  
- Hasta siempre, mi bella Card Captor Tania.

Nota de Autor:  
Aunque este Fanfics estaba dedicado exclusivamente a mi querida Tani-chan, fue ella la que me autorizo a subirlo a Fanfiction, así que si les gusto, denle las gracias a ella; aunque es un fics drama y es mi primer intento en esta categoría, pues si me gusto y es parte importante para otro fics, pero eso se descubrirá a su tiempo, suerte.

Bye Card Captor Tania.


End file.
